Be My Friend?
by best.love.song8401
Summary: 'I am in love – and, my God, it is the greatest thing that can happen to a man. I tell you, find a woman you can fall in love with. Do it. Let yourself fall in love. If you have not done so already, you are wasting your life.' Sometimes an email is enough to brighten up their day just because it was young and true love.


**This is actually a fan fiction inspired by a movie. There are only minor changes in the plot. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Who says love can't be developed when you are young? It can and it has been happening since ages. God made everyone in pairs and it is our job to find them.

Maybe some special 10 year olds may have found their special someone. Our story revolves around 3 friends: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and Kira Starr.

Austin Moon, even though a 10 year old had girls falling to his feet with his shaggy beach blonde hair and tanned skin. This blonde's parents Mike and Mimi Moon own a mattress store which was precisely the reason he was standing at the airport saying good bye to his best friends and crush; Ally Dawson, being the former and Kira Starr being the latter.

Kira Starr, the girl looks like a beauty queen and has curly black hair stopping mid back. Her feeling for every boy was the same; strictly platonic and her best friend leaving didn't seem to make any difference to her.

Now we come to Ally Dawson, shy and fidgety but gorgeous. The girl radiated more beauty than Aphrodite but hid it under thick rimmed spectacles. Her parents owned a music store called Sonic Boom. She however was extremely sad that Austin, her best friend/crush was leaving.

Ally Dawson's parents AKA Lester and Penny Dawson are best friends with Mike and Mimi Moon and Jimmy Starr (his wife died after delivering Kira) in case you were wondering how these 3 children came to know each other.

As the adults talked about god knows what. Austin pulled Kira aside with Ally following hot on their tails. Completely ignoring Ally, Austin said "Kira I want to stay in touch with you even if I am moving to New York. I will email you every day". "But how are you supposed to do that? I don't even have a computer" Kira replied in a monotone.

"Who said you can't use mine?" Ally timidly piped up. Finally acknowledging Ally's presence Austin excitedly agreed to send email with Kira staring off somewhere else bored of the conversation.

But Austin Moon never had an ordinary exit did he? Nope. So he pecked Kira on her cheek and gave Ally a friendly wave taking trotting off to the security checks.

Something he didn't hear was the "I will miss you" by Ally

Ally's bedroom was not a typical girl's bedroom filled with dolls and pink. Instead it was blue and white with a Queen Sized bed with navy blue comforters, a walk in closet and a grand piano.

On her desk was her Macbook pro. Kira was sitting on the chair right next to it reading the first o Austin's email. It said

_Dear Kira,_

_We reached about a few days ago. Sorry I didn't write. I was trying to fit into the school and the new neighbourhood. Can you believe it there is no beach out here?!_

As Kira read ahead boredom filled her brain. "Ally do I have to read this?" she said exhaustedly. "Kira the boy made the efforts to write you a long email. At least read it" Ally bossed.

"But it's so long and boring" Kira whined. "Ally, I am leaving, I can't and won't reply to this or any further emails". With that Kira left.

Letting out a sigh Ally started reading the email further.

_Anyway I made many friends in the past week and life here is awesome but I miss Miami, the sunlight but mostly you._

_Love,_

_Austin._

Well Ally being Ally refused to keep Austin hanging. She probably wasn't thinking when she replied to the e-mail.

_Dear Austin _

_Wow, New York seems so interesting! I know that you can't survive without the beach but what can you do right? I know you have an obsession with the pancakes you ate at Mini's. Is there a mini's there too? _

"Ally, it's time to do your homework sweetie" the mother bellowed. Ally quickly completed her email momentarily pushing her brunette curls behind her shoulder.

_I'll talk to you later Austin. I need to get some homework done._

_Love,_

_Kira_

Yes she signed under the name of Kira because she was too scared of Austin rejecting her. I mean rather talk to your crush than not talk to at all right? Oh boy did she mistake. But I think I have revealed enough already. Though there are some letters you should read before I go any further.

_Dear Kira,_

_I am so glad you replied! Now we will never lose touch. Something strange happened to me yesterday. I went to church yesterday with my friend Dallas and I thought about you and started humming a tune. (__**A/N imagine Austin humming the tune of I Think About You). **__Check out the recording at the end of the email. You should try that at church some time!_

_Anyway there is sadly no Mini's here so I miss the pancakes a lot but our cook Sandra makes them for me. So I'll email you later. I have tons of homework to complete._

The church was deserted when Ally entered with a hundred candles lit around Father Jesus. Hugging the brown leather journal, which she called her songbook, to her chest, she slowly sat down on the third row and prayed. Before leaving, she hummed the tune Austin discovered in her angelic voice.

She would write to Austin every day and didn't even know when the days went by.

_Dear Austin, _

_How was your graduation? Mine was A-MAZING. We had loads of fun. Can you believe we completed high school?! Only a few months before I head off to college. You reckon we will still keep in touch? _

_Dear Kira,_

_I know and Of course we will keep in touch! Our friendship is way too strong right? Oh and I will be coming to Miami for two weeks! Gosh I can't wait to see you._

_Dear Austin,_

_Oh my god, that's amazing! I can't wait! Let's see if you can recognize me. _

_Dear Kira,_

_Oh of course I will be able to recognize you! Your photo is inscribed in my mind. Just like when we were children, you will be the most beautiful. I stay awake all night thinking of you._

_Dear Austin,_

_God you are so cheesy. Let's see. It's a challenge. Oh and if you are awake all night, why don't you read? Love Story is an amazing book._

_Dear Kira,_

_I am counting down the days._

_Dear Austin,_

_So am I._

Reading and re-reading the e-mails again and again Ally realised what she had gotten herself into. Sure she wasn't the nerdy Ally anymore but she wasn't Kira! Now she really needed help.

**So how was it? Again the plot is almost identical to a movie so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. This is my story so….**

**Anyway please review. Until Next Time,**

** .song.0804**


End file.
